<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy's Backup Plan by BuckeyeKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728376">Tommy's Backup Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty'>BuckeyeKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's Way To Get What He Wants [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Comfort, Dadza, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Give these people therapy, Insane Wilbur Soot, dadza to the rescue, he gets better tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Techno couldn't stop Wilbur from trying to blow everything up so Tommy snitches on him. Phil comes and brings his children, plus Tubbo and Niki, back to Pogtopia and has a talk with them.</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this before November 16th btw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's Way To Get What He Wants [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy's Backup Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, don’t do this, it isn’t right.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, what can you do to stop me, <em> little </em> brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy brought out his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit: <span class="u"> <em> “Wilbur’s insane and going to blow everyone up.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Ph1LzA: <span class="u"> <em> “I’m coming” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Ph1LzA joined the game’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You…?”</p><p> </p><p>Ph1LzA: <span class="u"> <em> “Where are you?” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Tommy typed the coordinates to Phil. “I told Phil. You’re insane Wil, you’ve lost your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You snitch!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em> “I snitched to our <em> dad </em> , after I couldn’t fix it myself. I’ve always snitched to Dad when it’s over my head, over our heads. I didn’t <em> want </em> to snitch to him, it was the backup plan, but Techno and I failed so I called in back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a traitor!”</p><p> </p><p>“From my understanding Tommy is the only one who truly cares about getting your nation back,” Phil said from the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo and Niki do to!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur glared at Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wil, think about what you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you haven’t, you’re listening to the voices, think about what you’re doing. If you do this you’re going to blow yourself, Tommy, me, Techno, everyone at the podium and in the crowd. What use is a blown up nation?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I can’t have it, no one can.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can get it back,” Tommy cut in, “We have Techno, Tubbo, Niki, and someone who will supply us with anything I ask for.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shook his head, “It’s too far gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not!” Tommy’s communicator light up.</p><p> </p><p>ItsFundy: <span class="u"> <em> “You may want to take you’re argument elsewhere, I can hear it and I don’t know how good Schlatt’s hearing is.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>Technoblade: <span class="u"> <em> “Be quiet, I can hear you.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>“We should move Techno and Fundy can hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it matter?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to Pogtopia I’m going to get your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go from a different side, we don’t want Schlatt getting the TNT.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded and they all left the room, blocking it back up and splitting up, Wilbur and Tommy going back to Pogtopia and Phil to go get Techno.</p><p> </p><p>He entered Manburg from where the steps were, he walked straight to where the crowd was seated. “Technoblade, we’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming.” Techno got up and walked to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Who are you?” Schlatt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ph1LzA, Ph1LzA Minecraft and you’re going to regret the day you exiled my sons from their own nation.”</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit: <span class="u"> <em> “Bring Niki and Tubbo, we want them safe.” </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, Niki.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sprinted down from the podium, Niki, also meeting them.</p><p> </p><p>“We will not be followed.” He turned to leave and with the three others following him left in the same direction that Tommy and Wilbur had gone.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of earshot and eyesight he turned to Techno and Tubbo, “Lead the way, I don’t know where Pogtopia is.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno lead them to Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>Phil gave both Tubbo and Niki a smile before pulling Wilbur, his other sons followed him, down and into the potato farm. He hugged Tommy, rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled away he turned to his two older sons. “Why was Tommy the only one who thought to bring me in as a backup plan?” He asked. But before they could answer he spoke again, “And Wilbur why did you stop sending me letters? I get them from Tommy every week and Techno every two, but nothing from you when I used to get them every week.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked at the ground guilty look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, can I go talk to Tubbo?” Tommy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, tell them not to come to the potato farm.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded and left the potato farm sprinting up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m expecting an answer boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I got distracted,” Wilbur said, fists clenched to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>Techno exchanged a glance with him before pulling off his netherite helmet, pulling Wilbur on to a block and sitting down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur absently removed the hair tie and started braiding Techno’s hair, “They-I.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil waited letting Wilbur sort his thoughts from the voices.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur hands stilled, but didn’t tighten, his eyes closed, “They said you hated me, and felt obligated to respond and that-that you never really loved me. And I-and I <em> listened </em>, I fucking listened to them cause there’s Schlatt my, now, ex-best friend and fucking reason they’re here in the first place, so I listened and hurt everyone around me.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil put a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, squeezing it, “You’re okay, Wil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wilbur opened his eyes, looking at Phil.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re forgiven, for not sending letters, I’m not the one you really need to apologize to.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked down and resumed braiding Techno’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno that goes for you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you know?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you had a plan that Tommy did agree with but Techno was helping with, that is up until today when I found out you lost your mind and we’re going to blow up the nation you and Tommy built and fought for. I know you were exiled and that Schlatt did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only pretending to help,” Techno said, “Tommy convinced me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked him to do that, I had a couple minutes of clarity one morning,” Wilbur spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy didn’t mention that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He probably didn’t want to risk the voices reading the letter,” Techno said.</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We get resources and get ready for war.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re helping?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m here, and you three are having some problems. I’m not going leave you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need to go back to therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyes widened, “Yeah, Tommy and Tubbo should go as well, I should also probably go.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, “Let’s go talk to the other three.”</p><p> </p><p>The three left the potato farm, Techno’s hair still down loose. They joined Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki by the campfire, Techno sitting in front of Wilbur again.</p><p> </p><p>“We filled Niki in on what we know,” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stared at him, Wilbur wasn’t the biggest fan of therapy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re also going to therapy, Tommy, and Tubbo if you want too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be great,” Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tommy, Tubbo, Niki,” His hands went back to Techno’s hair, “I shouldn’t have listened to the voices. I should have sought to ground myself, but I didn’t. I’m sorry for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They’re Against You, They're Traitors.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I trust all of you, so much, I’m sorry. I never wanted to blow it up, ‘M sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy moved to sit next to him and leaned his head on his older brother’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>